Mutants Vs Magic
by fly-by-nights
Summary: Being dumped and finding out that Death eaters are coming to her school might be just a little bit too much for Selma. Not too mention that she's a mutant that the death eaters want on their side. How does her journey pan out? Read on and find out. : :


Mutants Vs. Magic

Chapter One:

Selma, Kierstyn and Tosha stood underneath the tree outside of the school. It's recess time. Selma has red-brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders that she likes to keep in a pony-tail (when she can find a rubber-band) and light brown eyes. Kierstyn has long dark hair that she keeps down; ashy brown skin and dark brown eyes. Tosha has light brown skin with short curly black hair that she keeps gelled back into a bun and chocolate brown eyes.

Kierstyn is shocked. "Really? He did?"

Tosha nods grimly, but with the superiority that she knew something before Kierstyn. "Yep. Just now."

Kierstyn looks at Selma with pity in her eyes. "Oh Selma, I'm sorry."

Selma just shakes her head at it all. "Why? It's not like you told him to break up with me."

"But still. Richard was, like, in love with you." Kierstyn says disbelieving. Richard was Selma's boyfriend until about 10 minutes ago. He is very cute and adorable with straight brown hair and shining brown eyes. Eyes that Selma adores.

Selma sighs as she thinks of Richard's eyes and smile. "I guess it was just the spur of the moment or whatever."

"He didn't say why?" Kierstyn asks.

Selma shakes her head. "No. Just that he wanted to break up."

"What a butt!" Tosha exclaims. Obviously not wanting to be put out of the conversation.

Kierstyn tries to make light of the situation and nudges Selma with her elbow playfully. "Want me to knock some sense into him?"

"No." Selma smiles a small smile and puts her hand on Kierstyn's shoulder while she tries to balance herself on the tree trunk. "It's-"

"Oh yeah!" Tosha exclaims. Again. "Monkey power!"

Tosha turns into a spider monkey. Selma and Kierstyn's widen. Selma quickly grabs Tosha's tail.

"Oh no you don't." Selma pulls on Tosha's tail as she is about to jump into the tree.

Tosha turns back into her human form holding her butt. "Ow! My tail!" Tosha pouts a little.

Selma looks around quickly. There is not a lot of people around and the people who are around didn't seem to notice anything. "Someone could've seen you." Selma sighs tiredly and puts on a weak smile. "Just don't do anything. I'm fine."

"Really?" Kierstyn eyes her with a Do-You-Really-Think-We're-Stupid expression. Selma nods.

"Yes." She says with vigor. "Because on the bright side of this sad rainbow, I'm single again."

Tosha shakes her head in mock dissappointment at Selma's choice of words. "You are such a cow."

Selma sticks tongue at Tosha childishly. Tosha does the same to her. So they start making funny faces at each other to make the other on laugh or give up. Kiestyn rolls her eyes at her friends's silliness.

"Oh my goodness you two." Kiestyn says finally. Tosha and Selma look at her. "Grow up."

Tosha and Selma look at each other then back at Kierstyn. They _both_ stick their tongues at _her_. Kierstyn rolls her eyes again and looks at Selma.

"So what are you going to do about the Valentine's Dance?" Kierstyn asks.

Selma shrugs. "Not go. I never really wanted to go in the first place."

Tosha looks at Selma like she's crazy. "But you have to go!"

"Why?" Selma asks amused.

"Because…because…" Tosha struggles to find the right words. "Because I said so!"

Selma laughs. "Another reason why I don't have to go. "

Tosha puts and clasps her hands together. "pleasepleaseplease."

"You better answer her Selma." Kierstyn says trying not to laugh. "She looks like she's about to wet herself."

Tosha sticks her tongue out at Kierstyn while Selma laughs.

"I'll think about it." She says after she's done laughing. "But I really don't see the point. I'm going to be dateless."

"You don't need to have a date." Tosha says. "You can go with me and Kiertsyn."

"And be a third wheel to both you, Donavan and her and Tyler? No thanks." Selma waves her hands in front of her. The end of recess bell rings. Selma grabs her bag off of the ground and jumps off the tree trunk. "I'll see you guys at lunch." She walks toward the school.

"We need to find her a date." Tosha says. Her eyes slightly narrowed at Selma while she walks toward the school.

Kierstyn looks at Tosha. "Why and Who?"

"One, I don't want her to be sitting by herself in her room at the Institute when she can be having fun. And two, it's gotta be someone who she likes and who likes her." Tosha is actually being serious.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kierstyn asks.

Tosha looks at her. "_We_'re going to study her. And maybe the others can help. And we'll figure who likes her."

Kierstyn face-palms. "Oh goodness."

Tosha shrugs. No longer serious. "It's better than doing actually school work." A second bell goes off.

"Crap. Now we're later." Kierstyn says.

Tosha and Kierstyn run towards the school. Colby steps from behind the tree to where they were just standing. He watches them run into the school with a smirk on his face.

"Interesting." He says and walks toward the school slowly.


End file.
